


been breathing underwater (for your love)

by imaginejolls



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Future Fic, Morning Sex, Multi, Spooning Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vague time setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Ben wakes up early on a Saturday morning next to the two women he loves. What can be better than this?





	been breathing underwater (for your love)

The sunlight is only just creeping into the room when Ben wakes up. He’s been sleeping way better ever since the three of them became a unit, but it is still way too early to be awake. Especially on a Saturday.

He shifts on the bed slowly. Maddie is nestled into his right side, and he is careful not to wake her. She momentarily scrunches her face up, sighs, but doesn’t stir. The corners of Ben’s lips tug upwards automatically. She looks so soft in the dawning light. She’s the most beautiful person Ben has ever known to love. And speaking of love… He looks to his left and yes, finds Ryn curled up on her side, her back turned to him. Her breathing is deep and steady; she is still asleep. Ben wants to press into her backside and hug her whole, hide her inside of his stomach like a precious pearl. 

As if she could hear his thoughts, Ryn turns around to rest on her other side, eyes still shut and eyebrows slightly furrowed. Gently, Ben runs a finger over the crease in her forehead. Ryn’s face relaxes then, and Ben smiles. He would do anything in the world to wake up like this everyday: surrounded by the women he loves. 

As carefully as he can, Ben extricates himself from Maddie’s hold and softly pads to the bathroom. He uses the toilet, washes his hands and splashes cold water on his face. Inspecting his visage in the mirror, he decides he desperately needs a shave. But it is way too early in the morning for that, so instead he pours himself a glass of water and goes back to the bedroom. He finds Ryn and Maddie in a loose embrace, having naturally gravitated towards each other. The covers are tangled around their legs. Ben stands in the doorway for a minute, maybe two, savouring the sight. Then, he crawls back into the bed, settling by Maddie’s back. Embracing her with his right arm he can reach Ryn’s side. His hand rests on her hip bone. 

Maddie beside him stirs and Ben presses a kiss on the back of her shoulder. Twisting slightly in his embrace, she turns her head to look at him and smile sleepily. 

“Morning,” she says and kisses him.

“Morning,” her murmurs into her cheek, dropping a kiss there for a good measure. 

Maddie wants to turn her whole body around, but her feet get caught in the blanket and she needs to be rescued from its hold by a grinning, snorting-in-laughter Ben. Behind her back, Ryn drowsily blinks. 

“Mm?” she hums in question. Her hand is Maddie’s abdomen and Ryn uses the leverage to press herself more snugly alongside Maddie’s back. She tucks her head into the crook of Maddie’s neck. 

“Sorry to wake you,” Maddie says, sounding apologetic. She raises Ryn’s hand up to her chest, then bends her head down to kiss her knuckles. Maddie feels Ryn smile into her skin, then her hand softly grasps on Maddie’s breast. 

“‘S alright,” Ryn slurs. 

Maddie smiles and Ben can’t resist kissing her. She opens her mouth, inviting, and they kiss for a while almost lazily. Ben can feel the back of Ryn’s hand on his chest now, trapped between their bodies. He’s a little worried about hurting her, but then again, it’s Ryn. He knows she would speak up if it was uncomfortable. But Ryn is enjoying her position because it allows her to idly play with Maddie’s breast, kneading and squeezing and thumbing on her nipple. Maddie’s breath hitches and she moans into Ben’s lips. 

They break the kiss then, and Maddie hides her face in Ben’s shoulder while he and Ryn kiss. Maddie mouths on the skin of his neck, pressing kisses into it, playfully biting down at times. She can feel his arousal pressing into her thigh. 

Ben looks into Ryn’s eyes and she smiles at him in mischief. He watches as Ryn lowers her mouth onto Maddie’s neck and suck a bruise into the tender skin underneath her ear. Maddie’s mouth falls open and her eyes fall shut. Ryn knows her weaknesses well by now. 

With a hand on Maddie’s shoulder, Ryn moves them so that Maddie is flat on her back and she is on top of her and the two of them kiss then. Ben catches a glimpse of tongue and feels heat rolling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

The covers end up kicked away entirely, hanging limply over the edge of the bed and spilling onto the floor. 

Ben moves down Maddie’s body, pulling up the loose tank top she sleeps in to drop a kiss on her ribs, navel, hip bone… Further down still, he pulls the cotton shorts down her legs and lets them drop on the floor. Settling in between her legs, he kisses the inside of each knee, then just stays like that. Above him, Maddie’s hand is getting lost among Ryn’s long strands of hair while they continue to kiss. 

“Mads,” he says softly to get her attention. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I…?” Ben trails off, nuzzling his face into the inside of her tan thigh. 

“Please,” she says, opening her legs more for him to bury his face in between them. He does so gladly. 

Ben dives into her. His hands rest on her hips, fingers splayed wide in their loose hold. He’s enthusiastic and he knows what Maddie likes. Soon, she is panting into Ryn’s ear. 

One of Maddie’s hands is cradling the back of Ryn’s neck, holding her close to herself. The other, however, is sliding down Ryn’s torso, then up again but this time under the cloth of her T-shirt. Maddie palms at Ryn’s chest. Ryn draws in a sharp breath, and Maddie herself moans because Ben’s tongue is sliding through her sodden folds with unexpected urgency. Fumbling, Maddie’s fingers slip into Ryn’s shorts, cupping her. 

Maddie finds Ryn warm and waiting, whispering “Yes please” when Maddie’s hand stills in question. So Maddie’s fingers venture into well-known territories, teasing and playing Ryn like an instrument. 

 

With one finger buried within Ryn’s core, Maddie comes. Her thighs quiver around Ben’s head and her hips jump uncontrollably. Her eyebrows are tightly knit together for a moment as she moans and when she opens her eyes, Ryn is there looking down at her sweetly. 

“Good?” she asks, cheeky. 

Maddie laughs. “Yeah.” 

“My turn,” Ryn says, and Maddie is happy to oblige. 

Meanwhile, Ben kisses his way back up Maddie’s body until he reaches her throat on which he nibbles playfully. He sees her smiling and presses a kiss into the corner of her lips. His hips simultaneously press into her thigh. 

Moving together fluidly, Ben and Maddie settle on their left sides and Ryn on her right side. She and Maddie kiss languidly as Maddie’s fingers slide back and forth in Ryn’s wetness. Ryn rests a knee on Maddie’s thigh to allow for more space. 

Behind her, Ben reaches in between Maddie’s legs with a finger, exploratory. He is met with a furious nod so he spends some time preparing her, before reaching into the bedside table for a condom. Impatiently, he just pulls his boxers down slightly and within mere moments he is sheathed inside of Maddie’s warmth. Ben exhales heavily through his nose. He begins to move slowly, thrusts long and somewhat gentle. Maddie’s eyes fall closed, then open again to look at Ryn. Maddie’s digit has been carefully probing in her depths and Maddie wants to see any sign of discomfort. Then Ben’s hips snap into her own a little faster, little more, and Maddie moves with it, burying her finger inside of Ryn knuckle-deep. There is a hiss of pain, and Maddie immediately retracts her hand as gently and painlessly as she can.

“Sorry,” she whispers, showering Ryn’s cheeks nose forehead lips with kisses, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” 

From then on, Maddie focuses on Ryn’s clit only. 

Ben leans in over Maddie’s shoulder, supporting his weight on his forearm briefly, so that he can kiss Ryn too, apologize also. His fault. And Ryn lets herself be kissed until she is sighing, pliant. 

Falling back into his place, Ben maintains contact with Ryn by a hand on her cheek, in her hair, on her shoulder… While he picks up his pace again, driving into Maddie’s depth slowly. 

Maddie is working Ryn with determination her own. She is intentional and unrelenting, though her wrist is starting to hurt a little. Bending her head, Maddie mouths on Ryn’s throat. She kisses and takes skin in between her teeth, just the edge of rough, and above her Ryn sighs and moans. Her hips jump on their own volition. Eventually, she comes with a small gasp, trembling, her expression almost painful. Ben and Maddie hold her close then, stilling for a moment, kissing every available bit of skin. With one last kiss, Ryn rolls away, breathing in deeply. 

“You okay?” Ben asks.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Maddie smiles. Then her hips move against Ben’s that seem to have forgotten what they have been up to for the past couple of minutes. Remembering instantly, Ben kisses Maddie’s shoulder and picks up speed again, this time less gentle, more purposeful. He intertwines their fingers, holding Maddie as close as possible while he fucks her from behind. 

Maddie ends up mostly on her stomach, right leg bent at the knee for leverage. She moves with Ben in a practiced rhythm, and to Ryn it almost looks like a dance. It is spectacular. 

Ben comes before Maddie does, so Ryn offers her nimble fingers. Maddie is on the edge already and it doesn’t take long. Ryn has learnt so fast. She makes Maddie shake like a leaf, gasping, fisting the sheets in one hand and hurting Ben’s fingers in the other. (He doesn’t complain.) 

After, Maddie rests on Ben’s chest. He plays with her hair idly, smiling. He can’t imagine a better way to spend a Saturday morning. Ryn slips out of the bed. 

“Are you not going to cuddle with us?” Maddie asks and Ben can hear the pout in her voice. 

“I need - to use the bathroom. I will be back,” Ryn promises. 

Soon enough, she climbs back in the bed with a grin, snuggling in close with the two of them. Ben can’t imagine anything better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own and please do not hesitate to point them out, i will be eternally grateful 
> 
> come hang out, i am @imaginejolls on tumblr also!


End file.
